Night Fever
by RafasGirl
Summary: Mr. Schuester makes the kids do Disco as an assignment.


Disclaimer: I in no way own Glee or the characters in it.

Dedication: I dedicate this to my man, who is bit like Puck in that he can be a jerk, and a bit like Finn in that's he's goofy. But he's all mine and Love him just the way he is.

Summary: Mr. Schuester is going to get revenge on the class for Britney Spears songs.

Rating: It most possibly will get a mature rating later on. Cuz that's the way I wrote my old Roswell Stories.

FYI: When any of my charachters are thinking I use Italics, and I will put lyrics in my story, cuz hello it's Glee and they sing.

Characters: This is a Puck And Rachel story I really love Finn and Rachel but this story works best for Puckleberry

**Chapter 1**

**Monday**

Rachel sat with her legs crossed whispering to Mercedes. Kurt sat next to them buffing his nails to a high shine. Finn and Puck were standing at the back of the room tossing a football talking about the latest issue of Maxim magazine. Mike, Matt, and Tina were standing by the Piano trying out some new dance steps. Mercedes was sitting on Brittany's lap while they looked over the latest issue of Cosmo. Artie was wheeling around doing tricks with his wheelchair when the bell rang for class. "Where is Mr. Schuester?" he asked the room. "Do you think he's still upset with us about doing Britney songs even though he didn't want to?"

"Who knows! I for one think that Britney is a powerful force to be reckoned with, and she can come after me with an umbrella any day! If anyone can make bald beautiful it's her. Or lady gaga!" Kurt laughed after his comment and then breathed on his nails and kept buffing.

Suddenly you could hear rustling over the speakers in corners. And then Mr. Schuesters voice filled the room."No I'm not still mad that you guys wanted to do Britney. But I do have my ways of getting back at you for not listening to me. So this weeks assignment is." Suddenly you heard the unmistakable sound of the Bee Gees playing. Staying Alive blasted in the room. Mr. Schuester came bursting out of the closet, wearing a red shirt with the buttons open to the middle of his chest, a gold chain with a medallion on it, tight black pants and a can of paint. He walked down the stairs, twirled around and did the splits. Half the class burst into applause. Mr. Schuester turned off the music. "That's right class, Disco is this weeks theme."

"Disco? Talk about OLD school, that's pansy stuff. No offense Kurt." Puck said.

"Oh well when you put it like that none taken." Kurt offered scoffingly.

"Well I for one think it's brilliant, Disco set the tone for years to come musically. And I for one can't wait to tac..."

"Yeah Rachel what a surprise you can't wait to tackle it, is that what you were going to say?" Puck interrupted. "Your such a goody two shoes brown noser, is there any time that you don't think the assignment is just majorly super duper?"

Everyone laughed at Pucks description of Rachel while she blushed and looked uncomfortable, she shook her head and stood up. "Well for your information Saturday Night Fever was the movie that really propelled John Travolta to stardom. I don't think that he thought it was Pansy stuff."

"Preach it sister!" Kurt bumped his fist with Rachels.

"Okay Okay, settle down, before this gets to crazy and out of hand, your going to pair up for this so you know the drill I'll call a name and you can come and pick a name out of the hat." Mr Schuester said as he put the hat on the piano. "Oh and you aren't just picking a song and signing, we will be performing in front of each other in the auditorium, so I want outfits, choreography, the works, this is going to count for a third of your final grade so make it count people. Do the research, look at videos of the songs you pick to get a feel for it ok? Santana?"

Santana stepped up as Mr. Schuester shook the hat, she reached in, and pulled out. "Tina?"

"Okay, Kurt?"

Kurt picked Mercedes

Quinn picked Matt

Finn got Brittany

Artie got Mike

"Great I get the Disco queen herself." Puck said flopping back into his chair.

"Well your no King, and your not even remotely a prince with your attitude so why don't you just shove it where the sun certainly doesn't shine Noah." Rachel grabbed her bag and stalked out of the room.

Puck ran to the door shouting in the hallway, "Oh it always shines there. I have no tan lines girl!"

Rachel glared back at him and ran off to the bathroom.

Puck walked back in the room and everyone just stared at him.

Quinn laughed. "Ooh she's super pissed if she's using your first name."

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together. "Okay well I want you guys to be serious about this assignment, cuz Rachel is right Disco did change music for awhile."

Everyone got together with their partner leaving Puck by himself.

_Typical, everyone's got someone and I'm all alone. Again. Stupid Rachel why does she have to take everything so seriously. I'm me, and if she can't take that well that's her dumb fault not mine. Everyone knows I was kidding, well mainly, okay I was more serious. But still it's disco like I'm supposed to jump up and squeal and clap my hands. Psch whatever it's not like I care, I'll just let her come up with something and do what she tells me. I don't care! _

Five hours later Puck walked up the steps to Rachel's house, and rang the door. When Rachel opened the door he pushed past her into the house.

"I've called you and left you like 3 messages, why aren't you picking up your cell?"

"Because I didn't want to talk to you, that's why people usually don't pick up their phones. What are you doing here?"

"Uhh hello if you had picked up your phone I told you in the messages I was coming over."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes walking back towards her room. "Why Noah? Isn't it the way things usually go to have me do all the work and then put your name on it like you worked to. Well I'm tired of doing that. Everyone gives you a pass in everything and you just take it cuz it's the easy way for you to do things, you don't care about anyone or anything. So I'm doing the assignment my way I'll figure something out, you go do the same. I don't want to work with you anymore then you do with me so just leave ok?" She sat on the edge of bed and to his surprise started crying.

"God it's just disco you don't have to cry."

"Oh god you stupid jerk. I'm not crying about that, well maybe a little. But I'm going through a lot right now and I don't need your lame jockness problems right now." She covered her face with her hands and started crying more. Big huge sobs that made Puck uncomfortable but touched something inside him.

_God she's really upset, I wonder why? Well it's not my problem... but she's supposed to kind of be my friend. Maybe if I ask her? Nah why should I? Okay well I'll ask but just to make her stop. _

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! You don't care about me so why does it matter, just go back to caring yourself that's what your good at Noah." Rachel hiccuped between sniffles.

Puck walked into the bathroom, and came out with some Kleenex and handed it to her. It sounded like her sobs had gotten even louder dropping down to his knees in front of her he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "I know I seem like an ass most of the time, but if you want to talk you can, I can listen and keep my mouth shut you know?"

Rachel dried her face and wiped her nose, chuckling she looked at him sizing him up and seeing if he was sincere.

"Okay, well you know how Finn and I broke up last week?" When Puck nodded she continued "Well we broke up because he said that I was to intense for him, he doesn't want to go down the same road he went with Santana so he wanted to take a break. And then my one dad has been working late nights so my other dad thinks he's cheating and they are fighting all the time, it's gotten so bad that my dad is sleeping on the couch which sucks cuz I don't want to be in a separated family, it's already bad enough having to do the whole Hanukah and Christmas split thing you know?"

"Okay I can't really begin to understand Finn and the way his mind works. And I'm not really sure how to comment on the whole two dads fighting part. So here is this, if it will make you feel better, I'll help, I will do the assignment and not complain." At her snort he laughed "Okay I'll try to not complain as much, but I have some rules to. No glitter, no makeup, spandex, rhinestones or platforms for me. Everything else I can work around. OK?"

Rachel grabbed both of his hands in hers and both of them jumped back at the spark, not something they could see but something they both felt. Puck looked at his watch that wasn't there, and Rachel moved off the bed to her dressers both of them started talking at once.

"Well I have some lawns to go and mow."

"Umm yeah and I have a term paper to write before I get busy picking out a song for us."

"Yeah okay, well I'll meet you at the B wing entrance during second period to start working on our song."

"Okay see you tomorrow Noah."

"Yeah tomorrow Rachel." He walked out of her room and out the front door, wondering why when she said his name Noah not Puck it made a little shiver run between his shoulder blades.

**Chapter 2**

**Wednesday**

The Bell rings

Mr Schuester runs into the room, "Sorry I'm late guys. So how's your assignments coming? Anyone making progress?"

Hands raised all over the classroom, everyone's but Pucks and Rachels.

"Rachel, are you doing ok?" Mr. Schuester asked, he came over and whispered in her ear. "If this is going to be a problem you and Puck can do solo assignments."

Rachel shook her head "No we've talked, it's just between his job and my hectic schedule we don't get a lot of time to practice. Can we get permission slips to go and practice in the auditorium this period?"

Mr. Schuester looked at Puck and then Rachel. "Okay but I expect to see something really good on Friday."

"You will Mr. Schuester, I promise."

Puck had listened to every word that was said and stood up. Mr. Schuester filled out the forms for them both and handed it over.

Rachel and Puck left the classroom and immediately the class started whispering.

"What do you thinks going on between them?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Nothing is going on, that girl will be an old lady who lives with cats and sings showtunes talking about the good old days in glee club, alone and a virgin. Well that is unless Finn tapped that and just didn't say anything?" Santana smirked in Finn's direction.

"Hey whatever happened or didn't happen between me and Rachel is are business."

Meanwhile in the auditorium.

"Did you listen to the songs I gave you?" Rachel asked climbing up the stairs.

"Yeah."

"And what did you think, both options will show off our vocals. I'll do all the work but I'm going to let you pick which song we sing."

Puck blew air out of his mouth in a big sigh. "Why are you leaving that up to me, are you hoping I choose wrong? Or are you going to change it no matter what I pick?"

"Actually Noah I want to be able to say that you contributed more then just twirling around and singing while looking good."

Puck turned his head to the side and looked at her, his lips coming up at the corner. "So you think I look good?"

"Not that you need any extra boosts to your ego, but you know your handsome Noah."

"Why do you call me Noah?"

"Because that's your name."

"Duh, but everybody else calls me Puck, even Mr. Schuester. You your the only one who calls me Noah."

"Not even Quinn, when you were together?"

"Nope just you, and my mom."

"Well I think Noah is more dignified, Puck is a black object in hockey that shoots across the ice, and your last name is Puckerman not Puck. I just like Noah better."

"Yeah me to, I mean I like being called Puck, that's who I am to everyone, but when you say Noah it just sounds right."

Rachel blushed and looked down, then sharply back up. "Wait just a second, if this is some lame attempt at trying to get me to makeout with you again, or mess with my feelings somehow you better think again. Because I won't have my heart played with anymore, You, Finn, Jesse, Finn again. I've sworn off men until I have my goals back on track."

"God Damn Rachel, don't throw what I say into some neat little package you can box it up in. I hate when girls pull that. I meant what I said and I don't appreciate you using it against me." Puck stalked off down the stairs, but Rachel ran after him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Puck."

He ignored her and looked at the wall.

"Puck I'm sorry really I am."

Puck said something but it was mumbled.

"What?"

"Noah."

"Huh?"

"I said Noah I like when you call me Noah."

"Okay Noah, I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

Puck sighed, "Okay I forgive you, now let's get to work, besides you just might be surprised by what song I want to do."

The next day and a half it rained like crazy. So Puck and Rachel were able to work on their routines since Puck didn't have to work. Thursday night Rachels dad's were out, having a date to work on things and she had just gotten back from picking up the outfits that she had tailored for their performance, she puts them in her closet and sat down on her bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach, how are things going?"

"Uhh they are fine Finn."

"Oh well that's good, I was just wondering, cuz you've been so busy with Puck this week, well I just... It's just I want you to be careful, you know don't get to close to him, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"If you didn't want me to get hurt you wouldn't have broken up with me."

"Yeah well, you do come off really intense Rach. I wasn't ready."

"You know between Jesse being a total backstabbing traitor, and you wanting me one minute and not the next it's a wonder that I haven't had to go on strong medication."

"Yeah but he got Quinn pregnant, and the same thing..."

"Oh give him and me a little credit. First off Quinn didn't get pregnant on her own. Second none of you ever give Noah any credit, for your information he has been strictly professional, and hasn't even tried to make a move on me. And third, if I was thinking about giving myself to someone I've been prepared for awhile. Ever since you told me you loved me at Regionals, two days later I was on the Pill because I wanted to be ready. So don't worry about me okay Finn, why don't you worry about yourself for a change." She clicked off her phone and jumped as she saw movement out the corner of her eye.

"Jeez, Noah you scared me to death! How long have you been standing there eavesdropping on me?"

"Since Jesse was being a backstabber."

"Oh so you heard everything?"

"Yup." He put one knee on the side of her thigh on the bed, getting her hand he kissed the palm of it and then looked in her eyes. "Rachel if you want me to keep acting professional tell me right now because I'm going to kiss you."

Rachel gulped _This is a big decision, do I want to go down this road again? Another guy, another potential heartbreak?_ "Noah I like you I really do, when your not trying to be such a bad ass all the time, your really quite charming. I just don't want to get hurt again. Finn is right about one thing, I am intense and I give everything I can when I have feelings for someone. And I'm not sure you want what I want."

"And what do you want Rachel?" He leaned over and nuzzled her neck, "You smell like cotton candy."

_I cant think when he's sniffing me. God I have goosebumps all over. Umm what did he ask? Oh yeah what do I want?_

"I want what any other teenage girl wants I want to walk down the halls of the school with my boyfriend, I want to kiss him in the quad at lunch, and write him notes when I'm thinking about him. Someone I can share things with. I don't think that's to much to ask. But what do you want Noah? Another notch in your belt, because I'm not that kind of girl, I want it to mean something."

"I know everyone thinks that I'm a big player, and yeah I have been. But things changed after Quinn. I want different things. I'm not sure how heavy I want things to be with someone, but maybe if we take it slow things could be nice between us."

Rachel took his hand in hers and kissed his palm the way he had hers. "Well how slow Noah because I think if you don't kiss me right now I might explode."

"Well we don't have to be turtles are anything, but I'm not going to push you either you just tell me if things are moving to fast ok?"

Rachel let go of his hand and pointed to her body "I could spontaneously combust I'm so ready for something more then kissing."

"Well I wouldn't want you to burst into flames are anything." He smiled at her and it was so wicked that she just knew whatever he was thinking she was going to really like. He leaned into her and lightly brushed his lips against hers then deepened the kiss, pushing her back onto the bed, her hands moved up his arms and dug into his back. He moved his mouth down her neck, and kissed up to her ear. "Rachel, in sticking with not wanting you to burst into flames, I could kiss you, but I'm pretty sure you would explode, just in a different way. But I've never done it before, but I want to, with you. If you'll let me."

She knew what he was talking about, she wasn't stupid. But this was something major. "Can I have a minute in the bathroom to think for a second?"

"Sure go ahead."

Rachel got up off the bed and went in the bathroom closing the door. _Thank god I had been in the bathroom listening to the other girls talk about their boyfriends doing this to them and know what to prepare for. _Rachel got out her little container of wipes and got to work preparing herself. She left her skirt off and took off her sweater. She studied herself in the mirror. _The last time you were "ready" was with Jesse, then with Finn you kept waiting for him to make a bigger move. Now your here with Noah, are you really ready for this? _

Rachel smiled at herself and turned around opening the door a bit, startled a bit she smiled even bigger, Noah had turned her lights lower and was pacing back and fourth on her rug, he turned when he heard the door open wider. His mouth going slack at seeing Rachel in her bra and panties. She went over and sat on the bed and picked at the bedspread. "Now what?" She asked him.

He came over to her and traced the swell of her breast above the bra. "Well we can just take it how it goes, if you don't like something let me know ok?" He leaned over and kissed her again, reaching behind her he unhooked her bra.

Rachel layed back on the bed and lifted her hips. "I think these should come off to Noah."

**To Be Continued: I don't know when I can post more I have 3 kids and they take up a lot of time but I'll try to post again by Sunday! **


End file.
